minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-145 05-24-2008
05-24-2008 Saturday, May 24, 2008 Sponsors: E, P, 15 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Down By The Bay” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shelley the Turtle sings "I Get There" on his way to a picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play in the snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow helps Kermit direct the dance scene of his movie. Her task is to count backwards from four and yell "action", but she counts forwards instead. Kermit shows her the right way to count and yells "Action!", which Gladys uses as an excuse to begin her dance scene. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets perform the Jabberwocky poem. In it, Scooter is sent by Rowlf to slay the Jabberwock. Scooter describes it as "the weirdest thing we've ever done on this show." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want to him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P Words (including parachute and plug) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pam goes to the pizza parlor and displays her favorite P words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Peppermint Twist" as they dance across the diner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School supplies make the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand E/e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef prepares donuts with a pistol. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: E for egg A cow hatches a chick, which says "Moo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P, for peas |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dueling palettes form the words WET PAINT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband sings "You Can't Rollerskate in a Buffalo Herd." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes